heaven_in_hellfandomcom-20200213-history
Spacefaring Human History
History! 2013-2100, near future/UN era For the next hundred years after today the drama of the world played out. The EU and US became more rivaled, India and Pakistan becoming more volatile towards each other, Africa continuing to be a mess- really how the near future played out is up to one’s imagination. For the events that followed would make those earlier dramas and conflicts that never actually went nuclear, only a orbital bombardment used here and there yet never anything to end human civilization. Instead the trend of liberalization continued, and globalization as a whole caused not many problems. The UN grew in power, and for some time people believed the UN would last forever. 2100-2200, Brownson's Plague and the fall of early globalization That would change, as in the year 2130 the World Health Organization would fail in its duties. The chairman at the time, Dr. Brownson who was anglo-french mutt of a canadian and his collaborators underestimated the spread of a new illness they were confident would be suppressed by common containment measures of the day. However, the disease spread faster than first anticpated when the cure sent out failed to fix the virus, instead causing it to mutate into a pandemic. The pandemic became a global plague known as “Brownson's Pandemic" which killed a billion people and was a mutated super bug. Resentment towards the WHO worsened as their measures became more unethical to try to avoid more deaths, and Brownson was viewed in the same light as Hitler for all his efforts. The resentment countinued even when the plague finally found a cure tat worked after ten years, and multiple governments fearing another such plague in the midst of rioting, economic depression and more chose to isolate themselves into multiple seperate blocs cut off from each other in order to avoid such fatal event again. Travel between contenients was quite rare and only done with incredible amounts of restriction. Trade was limited heavily, and many of the corporations we know and love to day faltered without globalization. Disney would finally go under! It seems for a bit in the 22nd century that the dream of a united earth was shattered for good. After all, was the risk of globalization worth the benefits? 2200-2300: This fracture would last into the 23rd century as multiple powerful blocs in localized, isolated states came to colonize the solar system and kept for some time a ‘hands off’ policy when it came to interacting with others. In this time medical advancements were made that made a plague like the UN’s plague much harder to happen. As newer generations of people came into being memories of the horrors of the UN’s plague there were in multiple blocs movements for the opening of travel between blocs again. What sped up the desire for a untied humanity was a war during this time, one of the first space-space wars in human history as the isolationism back fired when the colonization of Titan led to conflict over land between the East Asian and European blocs. What didn’t help as that supranationalistic fervor kicked in on both sides over Titan. The was seen as quite barbaric. That war was known as the Saturn War, as it was waged across all of Saturn’s moon system and at points even in the gas giant itself on some of the first attempts to make gas refinery stations in a five year long campaign. It was notable for being the first symmetrical war between two powers since World War 2. It ended in many dead, and the European bloc losing out. The violence from this war concerned the other blocs who wisely stayed out of the war, but feared something similar could happen to them and wanted to avert what they saw as pointless war. For even with the use of machines, drones and the tens of thousands of people died thanks to the need for boots on the ground, honor and someone needing to pilot the spaceships. 2300-2400: The 24th century would be a hallmark in multiple ways- First a radical new idea for FTL travel known as ‘miniature space’ which was for hundreds of years considered science fiction became theoretically proven by African American astrophysicist Neil Freeman in his North American bloc sanctioned experiments in the vacuum of space with dark matter. However he did not make the first working drives, it would not be until the year 2450 when Neil Freeman was the old age of one hundred and fifty that the first colony ship using a module to access miniature/imaginary space would be launched. That colony ship was named the IFCC Freeman, in commemoration of the man who made it possible. The first FTL was made around the year 2365, but it was limited, as it needed to be set up in a station and connected to another place. It used the first bits of miniature space, but thanks to it being pre-linked the unexpected terrors of miniature space would remain quite unseen for another entire century. The second big change was that the movements for a more united humanity finally paid off as some blocs started to agree to reinstate trade, but the real reasons for this seem to come more from the need of free trade finally kicking up than anything to do with the ideas of world unity. By the year 2320 a new UN-like structure started to form, one known as the Interstellar Federation. In just ten years it would encompass all the trade blocs. Despite the name the blocs it united weren’t that terribly regulated by the Interstellar federation beyond any transport between blocs, and a rather intense focus on making sure no plagues break out. As the Interstellar Federation ran through time, the blocs spread to other star systems, abeilt slowly due to lack of FTL until the year 2365. 2400-2500: things go crazy The interstellar federation would do fine for the next hundred and fifty years, and the invention of faster than light travel out to the stars made it seem as if the golden age would never end.